


Lunchbox Packed with the Best Smile Ever

by reikq



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lunch, my god am i rusty as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikq/pseuds/reikq
Summary: Lunch time is something Misaki always looks forward to.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lunchbox Packed with the Best Smile Ever

**Author's Note:**

> a mini fic to get my writing knuckles going after being forced to stop writing for a while. i wrote this at 2 am because i cannot sleep for the love of god, but misakoko awaits me. apologies for any kinds of mistakes and enjoy!!

It was like a duty to Kokoro to light up thousands of faces with bright smiles. She enjoyed the thrill of seeking adventures with her friends and the sight and sound of laughter. Kokoro felt like she belonged whenever she saw a grin, even the tiniest.

And to Misaki, her girlfriend's actions were outstanding―no, definitely otherworldly. She was like an angel, hopping around from one place to another, making sure everyone was happy.

Quite frankly, Misaki had gotten accustomed to being happy and all smiling. There was a warm sensation that drove her to many ideas for music and lives. The positivity brought inspiration, and the inspiration brought more positivity. That idea was a rinse and repeat process.

And all this proves how amazing Kokoro was, and Misaki believed so without anyone else telling her.

"Misaki, Misaki!" the blonde called from her classroom door. Quite shame they were put in separate classes, but Kokoro made sure to always visit Misaki and ask her to each lunch together. Today wasn't an exception. The two walked through the hallway, down the staircase, and sat on a bench in the center of the school.

Misaki brought a simple bento her mom made: a homemade set of onigiri; Kokoro's lunch was ironically expected for her higher standing. Misaki laughed at how much was packed into Kokoro's lunch, to which the blonde only showed sparkling eyes over. 

"Do you want anything Misaki? You can take anything you'd like," Kokoro offered.

"Thanks Kokoro," Misaki replied. "I'm good for now. You can have an onigiri if you want."

Kokoro looked towards the simple Japanese lunch. There were stars in her eyes.

"Can I? Can I?" Misaki nodded. Kokoro grinned and took one, immediately placing it inside her mouth. A second later she was standing up in excitement. The flavors between the rice and what she thinks is tuna mingle perfectly inside her mouth, creating a homemade sensation that brings joy to her.

"Amazing!" Kokoro exclaimed, her left hand flapping up and down. "This is so good, Misaki!"

Misaki laughed. She thought her girlfriend looked like a bird―a penguin to be precise. Cute. Kokoro was munching on the onigiri quite fastly, her locks of blonde hair bouncing as she jumped around.

"Slow down Kokoro," Misaki reminded. "And sit down while you eat."

Kokoro sat back down, leaving only her legs swinging cheerfully and stomping the ground from time to time. She was overloaded with happiness.

"Misaki~!" Kokoro giggled, giving a good length on the "ki" of Misaki's name. "I love this!"

Misaki nodded, sighing and shrugging lightly. "Maybe you should come over sometime," Misaki suggested, "my mom wouldn't mind making some more."

"Really? I would love to!" Kokoro beamed. "Misaki, Misaki, I want to meet your sister too! And your dad! Oh, and don't forget to take some of my lunch because we're sharing. I hope you don't mind shrimps."

No, Misaki would not mind shrimps (especially if the Tsurumaki family hand-picked them, but that wasn't the main case). She took one and happily ate it in order to see an angel's smile. _My god it was delicious._

"It's really good," she said with her usual tone. That alone made Kokoro giddy.

"YAY!" Kokoro beamed, her now empty hands were up in the air. "I made Misaki happy today!"

Misaki rolled her eyes. Oh how wrong this girl was.

"Kokoro, you _always_ make me happy," Misaki said, leaning forward to pick a rice that stuck onto Kokoro's face, placing it on her lips so Kokoro could eat it. "No exceptions. Just you being here with me makes me pretty happy already."

" _Pretty_ happy isn't enough, Misaki," Kokoro placed her hands on her hips, pouting. "I will make you the happiest! Everyday! When I become your wife, I'll make you the best ever lunch boxes!"

Misaki laughed, even having to clench her stomach whilst trying to maintain a composure. "Okay, fine," Misaki said, wiping away a little tear from the laughter. "My lunchbox better be filled with smiles."

"Of course! I'll put so many of them! And stars too, and Michelle!" Kokoro grinned. "I'll put everything you love in it!"

Misaki cannot wait for the day she opens a lunchbox Kokoro made for her.

"Just don't put coriander, okay?"

"Of course! You can count on Chef Kokoro!"

Lunch is best served with a side of smiles and a loving girlfriend.


End file.
